The Day of Judgement
by lyook
Summary: It is 6 weeks after the battle, and Annabeth and Percy are back at camp, as they are heading out they come across a sixteen year old boy badly beaten.The problem is he is not a half-blood or mortal,Percy and Annabeth must find the truth before its to late
1. Road Kill

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they belong to the author Rick Riordan, some characters are made up, but the main character all belong to him. No copyright infringement intended just having fun.

It had been about six weeks since the battle ended, and I was more than happy to be relaxing. Both Annabeth and I were back at camp for the remainder of the year. I know I should be excited that camp enrollment is back up, and there is a half-blood claimed every day, but still nothing is the same without a quest.

"Percy, are you coming."

I was so far into my own thoughts I completely forgot about Annabeth standing there.

"Yeah, where are we going again?" She had told me before, but I could not remember.

"Remember, Chiron said we could go into the city today and go see a movie."I wanted to say no, but we've been on the rocks lately and anything could send her off.

"Oh yeah, are Grover and Juniper coming?" I knew it was a stupid question, how was a tree nymph going to see a movie?

"No seaweed brain, just us." She pulled me in for a kiss, which I happily replied too.

We broke much to my dislike, but she pulled me along by hand to the Camp Half-Blood car. Argus was already waiting, but I showed him my license and he looked happy not to have to leave. Since last summer, Chiron had gotten a small Prius, much to the liking of Grover. Being very gentlemen like I opened the door for Annabeth, and then got in the driver's seat push off.

I only knew of about five theatres, but I knew there had to be dozens. I was contemplating which one to go to when Annabeth yelled, " Percy, look out!"

I did not even see him, but he was in the middle of the road. I swerved just in time and stopped the car. I ran out the boy looked about my age with brown shaggy hair. He was scrawny and bleeding everywhere, we weren't far from camp, but no mortal could get in. I knew just where to take him, "Annabeth, get his other side help me put him in the car."

We both lifted and in under five minutes we were on our way.

" Where are we going Percy?"

"My mom's house."

In the last six weeks my mom and Paul had bought a house, and she was pregnant.

We were racing through the back roads and the mass in the back seat was moaning. We arrived and pulled him out of the back, and up the stairs of the house. I rang the door bell, please mom be home.

She was, " Percy what…,who is this."

I had no time to answer we dragged him onto the couch and I ran to get the medicine kit. He was still moaning on the couch and Annabeth and I proceeded to take off his shirt to assess the damage. For being so small he was very muscular, but what he had in muscle was covered in blood.

I handed Annabeth the washcloth and she began slowly wiping the blood off his chest and stomach. There were claw marks and teeth marks all on his front side. The only conclusion I had was that a monster attacked him.

"Annabeth look at these marks, maybe he is a half-blood?"

"I really don't know, but get me a new cloth."

I went to the kitchen to get a cloth when I heard Annabeth let off a low shriek. By this time my mom had already gotten Paul and we were gathered around the boy. I saw what set her off, he didn't have a belly button.

" Oh my…" I was cut short by my mom who screamed, not because of his lack of a belly button, but because the extent of his injuries.

" Percy, help me!" My mom instructed us to carry him upstairs to the bathroom. She stripped him down to his boxers and put him in the tub. The shower head was detachable so she brought it down washing out his wounds. When it looked like he was mostly clean, Paul and I carried him back downstairs and onto the couch again.

My mom bandaged him up, and told me to get some of my clothes Annabeth followed me up the stairs.

" What is he?" Annabeth spoke quietly.

" I don't know, but we need to get him to Chiron."

We both agreed on this and we picked out a pair of jeans, and an older Camp Half-Blood shirt. When we returned down stairs, my mom gently put the clothes on the boy. After about an hour he came to, but he didn't have enough strength to stand up.

" What's your name?" My mom's soothing voice seemed very calming for him.

" My name…I think it's Noah."

"What do you mean you think?" I sounded shrewder than I meant.

" It's what the woman used to call me, but she barely let me speak, I just learned."

" Learned what?" Annabeth was not butting in.

" She taught me fighting and language, but mostly fighting."

" What kind of fighting." I sounded stupid, but it needed to be asked.

" Sword battle." He reached for his pair of pant that he was wearing in, and pulled out a lighter. He lit it and from it came a long, three foot, celestial bronze sword.

" But, how….?" I was more confused than Annabeth seemed to be, but we both gave each other side ward glances. There was a silence, but I finally asked.

"Who was this lady, and how did you get away?"

"She told me to call her C., and I didn't escape she said it was time and sent me here, and if I am correct I should be in New York."

" Rest now, Noah, tomorrow you can tell all about yourself." My mom's voice was final.

Annabeth and I both agreed it was time for us to sleep as well, we sent an iris message to Nico telling him to tell Chiron we had an emergency and would be back the next day. I showed Annabeth to my room she would sleep on my bed and I on the floor.

" Good night, Percy." She kissed me and slinked under my covers.

" Good night." But she was gone before I could say it.

It was dark and all around me water dripped. This water didn't make me feel powerful, it made me feel weak, hopeless. In the center of what looked to be a cavern was a boy, he looked of 16, and as I stepped closer I saw it was Noah. "Percy, help me." His voice was weak, but I heard him. I reached out my hand to help him, and as our eyes met I was now starring into the golden eyes of Kronos. I let go and I saw Noah fall back into the darkness. I awoke breathing hard, Annabeth was staring at me.

"Not again, Percy what was it?"

"I'll tell you in the morning." My breathing was still labored, and I was shuddering.

Annabeth got out of my bed and sat next to me rubbing my shoulders, "its ok." Her words didn't help me. She stood up with my hand in hers, making me stand as well.

"Lay down." I could only obey her and I lay down in my bed it was warm and safe.

"You are not sleeping on the floor." I told her.

"I'm not seaweed brain."

She then did the unexpected; she lay down with me and snuggled in next to me. She took my arm and placed it over her and I was in complete bliss. We both went back to sleep together.


	2. When Kittys Play With Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they belong to the author Rick Riordan, some characters are made up, but the main character all belong to him. No copyright infringement intended just having fun.

I woke up the next morning still lying with Annabeth, I didn't want to wake her, but if we didn't get moving we would be in huge trouble.

" Annabeth, come on, wake up." I pushed her a little, bad decision, her eyes flung open and she pulled out her knife and put it to my neck. She was now hovering over me with Luke's knife.

"Whoa, put it down." I was actually kind of scared of what she would do.

She didn't move, her knife seemed to get closer to my skin, but it might just have been the adrenaline. I reached for her hand, and guided the knife away from me. She still didn't move, her eyes were fixed on me. After what seemed like forever she got out of the bed and just stood there.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"Percy, what the hell were you thinking, I could have killed you." her voice was trembling.

"No you couldn't have I'm still invincible remember, it wouldn't have done a thing." I was now standing up, next to her, I touched her hand, but she jerked it back.

"Never mind just…just tell me about your dream." In the heat of the moment I almost forgot about my dream.

"Oh yeah…umm….it was about Noah, we were in some cave, and one second he was Noah and the next he was Kronos."

" The Luke Kronos?" her eyes looked up at me.

"No, the Noah Kronos, I guess, it was still Noah just with golden eyes."

"Percy is that even possible, could Noah be Kronos?" This thought never occurred to me, we never knew what happened to him, but we did know he couldn't just die.

"I…I don't know, but Noah needed my help, and then I dropped him." I felt ashamed of my last words. Annabeth could read my pain easily.

"Percy you did the right thing if it was Kronos, now we just need to get Noah to Chiron, and everything will be ok." I wanted to believe her, but I knew that nothing would ever be just ok. We both headed down stairs agreeing the best thing to do would be to immediately take Noah to Camp. When we reached the bottom of the stairs Noah was pacing the living room, talking to himself.

"I need to leave, but I have to stay, if I want survive, but what about the quest, the quest means nothing if I'm not alive to do it." He kept talking to himself until I seemed to interrupt him.

"Did you sleep well?" He was startled by unannounced interruption, and reached for his lighter, I reached in my pocket for Riptide, but it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" In Noah's hand was my sword in pen form.

"How did you…It should come back to my pocket." I was angry and I lunged toward him. He coward away which surprised me, and I stood my ground.

"I'm sorry please do not hurt me, I just wanted to see it." He threw the pen at my feet, and I quickly grabbed it.

"Noah I am not going to hurt you." This did not reassure him, but as soon as I put the pen away he calmed down.

"Noah, stand up I am not going to hurt you…now how did you get my pen."

"I'm sorry, Perseus Jackson, I meant no harm, your sword is well known I went upstairs and saw it laying on the floor I picked it up and brought it back down here I swear." He used my full name and what occurred to me was that I hadn't told him my name yesterday, but in my dream he called me Percy and why didn't my sword come back.

"How do you know my name?"

"C. told me of you she said you were a great hero, and that she had met you once, and that you were brave, she taught me to be just like you."

" I don't know who this C. is, but she is right I am a great hero." Annabeth chuckled at this, she knew it was true, but I did over exaggerate the hero part.

"How did C. teach you to be just like Percy if you are the same age?" It was a good question, but I had no idea what the answer was.

"I have been there for five years now, and I know all about all your quests."

"I thought you said this woman raised you and where is there." I was getting impatient with him.

"She did when I came to her I had no memory I was just there, and all I had with me was this." He held up his lighter.

Annabeth looked at me I could see in her eyes even her brain couldn't comprehend this.

"Let's eat, I bet your hungry." He still didn't move and he gripped his lighter tighter. I reached into my pocket, and gripped Riptide. Annabeth could see the tension between us and stepped in. She walked over to Noah and grabbed his hand and guided him into the kitchen, he seemed relaxed around Annabeth, which made me uneasy. As he walked to the kitchen I noticed how tall he was, he had shaggy brown, hair and green eyes, but his height was very definite.

My mom had set the table with blue waffles and blue pancakes, she had even gotten blue syrup.

"Does all food look blue in New York?"

"No, my mom makes it special for me it's a long story." He dismissed my answer and looked at Annabeth. She didn't know what to do.

"Like Percy said his mom makes blue food for him."

"Oh, blue food is good." Noah ate at least six pancakes and five waffles without a breathe between them. While I was still eating I caught his eye and he looked away quickly, I needed to know what he was hiding.

"So if you are the son of Poseidon who are you the child of?" It caught us both but surprise we should have both assumed since he knew all about me he would know about the gods.

"Oh…umm…my mother is Athena."

"I thought so your grey eyes are very beautiful." She blushed, but I wanted to pummel him.

"Yes they are, and she loves architecture you should hear her talk about buildings." I knew no one would want to talk about buildings I got bored after awhile.

"I love architecture; I read a book on the island all about it especially bridges." They got into a long conversation about how all angles had to equal zero percent for something, I didn't know, all I knew was he was getting to close with Annabeth, my Annabeth.

"Percy…Percy!" I was completely spaced out.

"Yeah…What?" I sounded angry, and yeah I was angry.

"We need to leave now!"

"Why so urgent aren't you two just having so much fun." I had taken it too far.

"Shut up Percy at least he cares about it, and anyway we need to go if we plan on doing anything productive today, but we can go without you." Her and Noah got up and walked out the door I was so angry, but I had to follow.

"Bye Mom."

I walked outside, but they were nowhere to be found, the Prius was still there, I grabbed Riptide and uncapped it, something wasn't right.

"Annabeth!" I ran down the steps, where were they. "Annabeth!"

Then I saw them, both of them, but what were they attacking. It looked a lion, but there was a goat sticking out of it's back, and it's tail ended with the head of a python. I started running down the hill, was I to late, Annabeth and Noah seemed to be losing, I didn't think I was fast enough.

I was finally upon the battle, I knew who the monster was I had to remember it was in a book, but what book. Then it sparked in me, it was Chimera a monster from Homer's Iliad. What was its weakness, I didn't know.

" Annabeth it's Chimera."

The monster turned at its name and pounced, I side stepped, but it was not stupid, I brought Riptide up and slashed at its mane. I was barely quick enough for its snake tail, it whipped around fangs and all ready to attack. I had only then noticed Annabeth was not conscience, she was sprawled on the ground, and Noah was almost as bad. I was trying to remember all the things about Chimera, but all I knew was that he was descended from Typhon and Echidna. It didn't help being invincible if you couldn't kill the monster you were fighting.

Then I remembered another tidbit he could breathe fire. I stayed away from his mouth which was difficult, I tried slashing the underbelly, but the python blocked my attacks. If only there was water, I could flush it out, but there was no lake, pond, not even a puddle. I looked towards Noah and Annabeth, Annabeth was awake now, but her ability to stand up seemed wasted.

" Percy." Her voice was weak, "Bellerophon and Pegasus." I didn't know what that meant, who was Bellerophon, I knew who Pegasus was, but I didn't get it. It was getting harder to avoid the mouth, while trying to talk to Annabeth. Then it dawned on me Bellerophon was the hero who killed Chimera in the Iliad, but how did he do it. Pegasus, he was flying so he targeted the mouth without being burnt to a crisp, got it. I was so happy with my discovery I didn't realize that the snake was getting closer to my hand.

There was something else about the way Bellerophon killed him it had something to do with the type of spear he had, Chimera could be killed by lead not celestial bronze that was it. But where was I going to find a lead thing. I tried remembering science what did lead make, it made lead walls, and lead pencils were used at one point, and batteries had lead in them. I had a crazy idea, crazier than Dionysus, I ran up the hill yelling to Noah.

" Distract, him!"

He seemed to have gotten the message because he raised his sword and cut down a tree right in front of my path. I put Riptide away. I hoped it was enough time, I unlocked the Prius and quickly popped the front hatch, I tore out the battery, father please let this work. I ran back towards the battle, Noah was still distracting the monster away from Annabeth and me. I climbed the nearest tree, battery in hand, I hoped I was high enough up, but who knew.

" Hey over here." I waved and the Chimera seemed to get the message, he ran at my tree head on, but the roots were too thick and my grip was to strong.

"Open wide little kitty… big kitty."

I was teasing him hoping he would try to burn me. Good thing I was right, he opened his mouth and flames poured out, I threw the car battery right into the flames, it started melting, and as the flames ended the battery was in the Chimera's mouth. Within in seconds the monster disintegrated into the air. I climbed down from my perch to check on Annabeth.

" How did you kill it?" Noah was wondering what I had left to get.

"In the Iliad Bellerophon used a lead spear and threw it in its mouth, the spear melted and the lead stuck to the monsters throat closing it from all oxygen, and the only thing I could remember that had lead in it was a car battery."

Annabeth looked stunned at my brilliance.

"Percy…I wouldn't of even thought about something like that." I helped her up she was still dazed, but with the help of Noah, we reached the car.

"So we have one problem."

"What's that?" Noah didn't seem to realize the whole car battery thing.

"Well…we don't really have a battery to make the car run." I decided to ask my mom for a ride and she agreed. We all squeezed into her small car, and headed back to Camp.


	3. The Sword the Broke the Camels Back

I'll admit it I was tired, but there wasn't time to be tired, there was only time to watch, Noah. At the bottom of the hill of Camp Half Blood is where I said goodbye to my mom, she looked more tired than we did, but it was probably the baby keeping her up. We walked the distance up the hill only to remember our slight dilemma.

"Annabeth, how is Noah going to get in?"

"You know how the magic works we have to invite him in, but that still might not work." We reached the barrier where the Golden Fleece hung, and the Dragon guarded it, it was almost full grown, and scarier than ever. Noah seemed nervous, but at the same time excited, he looked the at the Dragon top to bottom, he bowed to it, and admired the Golden Fleece.

"You stole this, from the giant Polyphemus didn't you?" Noah sounded like a little kid at Christmas, not that I really celebrated Christmas as a kid.

"Yeah, she helped too, and Grover our Satyr friend."

"You are more wonderful then I realized." He was talking to Annabeth ,not me, and she blushed.

"Oh…well thank you." It wasn't like I never told her how wonderful she was, but she never blushed or twirled her hair when I said it.

"Get a room." Annabeth scowled at me, but I didn't care.

"Let's get this over with…we demigods allow Noah…" It occurred to me we didn't know his last name.

"What is your last name?"

"King"

"We demigods allow Noah King to enter into the barrier." I guess that should do it, but there was only one way to test it. I shoved Noah over the barrier line.

"Percy!" Annabeth seemed to have enough of me today, but it did work, he was past the barrier and we were on our way to Chiron. Half way down the hill I saw Rachel emerging from the Big House, that was the only person who could make Annabeth jealous.

"Rachel!" I ran down the hill and hugged her, she was caught by surprise and didn't have time to react. As I thought Annabeth's face became blood shot.

"What are you doing here, Rachel I thought you were at the girl's school." Earlier that summer she had promised her dad to go to an all girl's school if she could come back to New York, and save me.

"Chiron said it was an emergency so I 'm back." She waved to Annabeth, but only got a grunt in reply.

"Who is this?" she was looking at Noah.

"Noah King, no idea what he is, but I think he's a Hero." Annabeth added emphasis on the hero, like I was just a tree and he was freakin Achilles.

"Where is Chiron?"

"He was summoned to Olympus he'll be back late, but I bet your welcome to stay in the cabins." Even though it was during a school year the camp was bustling with young campers, most were around 12 or 1, but there were some younger. I remembered my first year, but mostly only almost being killed every other day. Annabeth led Noah to the Hermes cabin, and I headed to the Poseidon cabin, Tyson hadn't been back so it was just me, but now that the big three pact was broken maybe I would get some more family. I really needed sleep it was only noon, but capture the flag was that night so maybe just a short nap.

It was dark again and I was back in the cavern, it was bigger now, I again saw Noah barley holding on to the edge of a pit, but now another person was helping him, it was Annabeth. She pulled him out, I went over to tell her that he was evil and to stop, but I didn't seem to have a voice. I walked closer to them, and Noah's eyes gleamed gold, I tried to grab Annabeth, but my hand went through her. To my horror Noah leaned in and kissed her, I tried to fight, but now I couldn't move." Finally, she turned towards me, "Goodbye, seaweed brain." She pushed me down the pit, but I woke up before I crashed to the bottom.

I checked my watch it was now six o'clock dinner would almost be over. I ran to the dining pavilion, and got my food, I offered it up to Poseidon, and then to Athena. I had begun offering to Athena when Annabeth and I started dating, so she wouldn't kill me, but it always ended up being rejected into a black smoke. I sat, alone, staring at the Hermes table, Noah wasn't there, then when I looked to the Athena table, Annabeth wasn't thee either. Worried, I got up and ran to the cabins, not like I knew where I was going, I heard swords clashing, and assumed it was the arena. There they were fighting, I wasn't sure if it was play or real, but I uncapped Riptide. I ran and went to hop the short fence, but I got pushed back by Annabeth.

"Leave, us alone were dueling, I don't need your help."

"What…?" I was stunned I had never been completely rejected by Annabeth before.

"We are getting ready for Capture the Flag, but you're not on my team, so I can't talk." Not on her team, I was always on her team, we were Annabeth and Percy, the Aphrodite's Cabin called us Percabeth.

" What do you mean were not on the same team?" She held up her hand to Noah, and he lowered his sword.

"I mean, since you asked the gods to build more houses, and what not the teams are split differently, Noah and I picked them today, while you were sleeping."

"Noah…but were always a team." I was dumbfounded, and I didn't even know what it meant.

"Things change Percy get used to it." Her voice was cold.

"Are we over…are you breaking up with me?" I didn't want the answer, I didn't want any of this.

"I don't know." She turned and walked away Noah by her side, I was putting up with this, I lifted up Riptide, and went to swing, Annabeth pushed Noah out of the way, and it was her against me, I couldn't do it, it was Annabeth, I wasn't going to fight her I loved her. That was it that was the jealousy, and the pain it was love, and I lost it. I threw my sword down, and Annabeth wielded hers, but Noah didn't he came at me.

"Don't ever touch her." I rolled to the side and grabbed Riptide, but I then saw the look on Annabeth's face it was not only confusion, but pain, the same pain I felt. I dropped Riptide again, and just stood there, but Noah didn't cease, I knew I was invincible so I knew it was pointless to fight, but then the unexpected happened, his sword went through my side. The pain was unreal I looked down at myself I was bleeding, and as he withdrew his sword, the blood dripped down to it's hilt. He kicked me over and by that time I was bleeding more than I ever had in any battle. This was impossible, I bathed in the River Styx, all I knew was that I was dying or almost. By that time the campers were walking back preparing for Capture the Flag, first to see me was a 15 year old camper, named Kelsey Kuhn, she was of the Athena cabin as well. I was losing all consciousness, Annabeth just stood there, as Kelsey ran towards me, she ripped my shirt off and used it as a compress, she kept yelling for Annabeth to help her, but Annabeth just stared at me, Noah staggered back, he didn't know he could hurt me he dropped his sword and ran. Annabeth now coming back to earth ran towards me.

"No, get away." It was all I could seem to muster out of my now bleeding mouth. Annabeth still got closer, I raised my arm with all my strength and pushed her away, from this I could see tears in her eyes, and she just stood still.

"Get him to the beach put him in the water." Now half of the camp was staring at my limp self. Annabeth went to help Kelsey carry me, but once again I pushed her away.

"Nico!" Kelsey was yelling for him, but I didn't think he was there. By the time I saw the black hooded figure I was gone. I didn't dream, I didn't feel, and I didn't see the underworld anywhere, which seeing as I had been to it several times, I knew what to lookout for. I felt the tingle of the water on my skin, and I felt a hand press me down deep, I then awoke I was in Poseidon's Palace, I tried getting up, I felt fine, but a dozen eyes were staring at me. I didn't know what to do I had never seen these faces before, I decided to see where I was. It looked to be an underwater hospital, but run by Naiads. I tried to swim out but one grabbed me, "You must stay." I swam on I had to give Noah a piece of my mind. I swam right to the surface, and poked my head out, I was behind a rock and it was dark. Annabeth was sitting on the beach, crying, I didn't care she hurt me, and this was all her fault. I swam to the beach and walked up its bank, Annabeth saw me her face lit up, she started running towards me, but I backed away.

"Are you ok?" Her question was sincere, but I had to show her it would hurt her too. It would hurt to lose me.

"Get away." My voice was shrill and I looked straight into her damp gray eyes.

I continued to walk, but she stood still, she collapsed on the sand, I had gotten what I wanted, she felt my pain. I walked straight onto the Big House, I received many glances as I walked, I saw Kelsey and Nico talking, and I waved them over. If I didn't mention Kelsey and Nico were dating, they were a little a young, but I was happy for them.

"How long have I been gone?"

"It's only been a few hours, they postponed Capture the Flag."

"Where's Noah?"

"Who?" I had forgotten they didn't know I came with an unneeded tag along. Kelsey seemed to understand.

"The boy you were with has been in the Big House since you went under." We had reached the steps of the Big House, when they started to lag behind.

"You are coming with me."

"No, we can't you must do this alone."

"Do what?"

"You've been summoned, by the gods." I had been summoned many times before, but I was never scared before, flat out scared. I walked into the Big House, and there sat Dionysus.

"Pete, are you ready?"

"Yes."

Sorry about how long it took I have two a days for soccer so im beat but ill have another update tom too. 


	4. One More For My Book

I own no characters, and the story line is made up.

Olympus had always looked beautiful, and now even after the battle, it retained a sense of peace and calm, too bad I wasn't calm at all. I walked into the room which held the gods, and they were all in their supreme forms. To the side of the room closest to Demeter's new chair sat Noah, he looked scared, I almost felt sympathy for him, but then I remembered he ran me through with a sword. I had to come back to earth, well kind of to heaven.

"Perseus Jackson you have been summoned her for a quest do you accept." There wasn't even a hello thanks for saving us some weeks back it was just there.

"Uh…what quest?" I sounded stupid in front of the gods.

"Bring her out." Zeus motioned and Rachel Dare came to the center of the throne room, her eyes were glazed green, she opened her mouth, and a different voice came out.

_The son of the high meets the son of the low_

_The fate of which the wise daughter knows_

_The end of the journey will be in unrest_

_When he returns the angle of death. _

_Six shall there be, but one will be lost _

_Life is gone the final cost._

The last line hit me, I thought my prophetic deaths were over, but apparently not. Rachael was escorted away, and I just stood there.

"I can't." I didn't want to that would kill me and they all knew it.

"Why not?" Thunder and lightning lit up the sky, present with the god's anger.

"I'm not invincible anymore." I didn't know why Noah sword pierced him was no different from his own, but it still hurt him.

"That's impossible, you cannot become uninvincible, just like that." It had hit me the reason why I was so mortal now.

"It's her fault." I pointed my finger at Athena, "She drove her away." Everyone stared at me I had just screamed at a very powerful, god.

"How is it my fault?"

"She broke up with me, are you happy, your life can now be happy, I bet you sent him too, to drive a wedge between us." I was furious, the water in the fountain bubbled and raised, but I then felt a cold hand on my shoulder, it was my dad, now in human form, he lowered my hand. I looked at Athena she had a smile on her face, but only I could see it.

"Son, what has Athena done to you, who has she driven you from?"

"Annabeth I hate her now she did this to me." I pointed to my almost healed side.

"I thought that was the work of Noah?"

"It's because of her Noah struck, I hate her." I was shuttering now, not able to stand I kneeled, it had now become apparent to everyone in the room.

"You focused on a human to keep you grounded, didn't you, on a girl no less." Zeus yelled at me, but Hera gave him a sharp eye.

"What is wrong with women?"

"Uh…Nothing, just mortals." She was satisfied with this answer.

"You, insolent boy, she will always leave you and now you have lost the one thing that made you great, your invincibility." This sent me over the edge.

"Annabeth is the one thing that made me great!" By this time Aphrodite was crying, she always wanted me and Annabeth together, no matter what, but I might not ever be friends with her again. I looked around to all the gods, their faces filled with different emotions.

"If you want me to do this quest tell her to leave us alone." I pointed straight at Athena which must have offended her because she, tried to kill me, she drew her sword, but before she swung, Aphrodite stood between us.

"Stop all of you." Poseidon directed everyone back to their seats.

"Percy, we are gods we cannot meddle in your lives like you would want us too, you are taking this quest, pick your 4 people and leave." I was disgusted my own father was against me, then it occurred to me the prophecy said 6 but with me it would only be 5, he sensed my confusion.

"Noah, will be your sixth, this is what the quest is about, him."

"Just because he has no belly button, and he came from some strange island, and C. raised him..." Just then, in my head I figured out who C. was.

"It's Calypso, that's who C. is on her island." I was impressed with my logic, Annabeth had rubbed off on me.

"We figured as much, we also fear that the angel of death refers to Kronos." Kronos, how could it I thought he was lunchmeat, but of course no one could die, could they.

"Let me guess, I'm the one from below, and Annabeth is the wise one." Great.

"We figured that too, who else will you take then." I knew who I wanted to take, but we're older and had responsibility, I had school to get back too, and what if they couldn't come.

"I shall take Noah, Annabeth…, Nico, Kelsey, and Grover." I liked my list, except for Noah, I added Kelsey in there for Nico's happiness, but she was smart, and a good fighter, not to mention a daughter of Athena.

"Then be gone." I felt a gush of wind and I was now on my ass, in the Big House, next to Noah. He was on his knees in front of me.

"I didn't think I could hurt you, please forgive me I thought you would just push me off and impress Annabeth, but the sword just went through." He was whimpering by the end, I almost had a heart for him, but I would save my judgment for later, I called for Chiron. The head of all the Cabins, new ones included gathered into the arena.

"There is a quest at hand, and I have picked my members." I looked around and didn't see Grover.

"Where is Grover?"

"I'm here." He was running from somewhere in the woods and gathered in the circle. I first read them the prophecy, and everyone thought of its meaning. I stated the names of my companions.

"Noah, Nico, Kelsey, Grover, and I."

"There has to be six and Kelsey isn't even Head of cabin." The leader of the Hermes cabin complained

"If you were thinking it says the "wise daughter knows" and I know there is to be a sixth." Annabeth's face was saddened when she saw I picked Kelsey for the wise daughter.

"I couldn't go without two daughters of Athena, so the gods have demanded I bring Annabeth." I hated playing to their every whim. Chiron had one more announcement.

"Before they leave we will have capture the flag." There were a great number of cheers and since it was now morning, we had a whole day of preparation. Nico, who by default was head of Hades cabin, went to tell Kelsey the good news. I went back to my cabin to pack, followed by Grover.

"She's been crying nonstop since the beach."

"I don't care Grover, I lost my invincibility because of her and I can't care." He didn't understand me, but I didn't want Annabeth back, and there would be even more tension at the Capture the Flag game. I stuffed what I needed into a pack, I had Tyson's shield now updated with me versus Kronos, and he even left out the part where I didn't actually kill him. I put the watch on, and some cleaner clothes, I was ready, breakfast was good, lunch better and by dinnertime, I felt almost completely healed. We went back to our Cabins to get ready, which I already was, I headed to the Arena to meet up with Nico, and found Annabeth, I was going to talk to her, but I saw her with Noah, what was with him, he always was just there, I hid behind the sword shed, and listened.

"You must forgive him." Noah seemed to be on my side, but Annabeth was not.

"I won't and no one can make me, Noah why can't we be together." That hit me hard she wanted to be with him so soon after not being with me, I waited to hear his response that would decide my position with him.

"I am never to, and I hold respect for Percy, and I know you still like him, I can see it."

"He is a low life…I don't like him, he was a good friend and yes I had feeling for him, but I don't…ughh!" She walked away from him. He headed in my direction, I casually pretended to be walking towards him.

"Ready." I had a new out view of Noah, but he still seemed out of place.

"I am not playing I do not want to hurt anyone."

"I understand." We walked our separate ways, and I remembered I was supposed to be meeting Nico; he was sitting at the far post of the Arena. We talked strategy, we decided someone was to be on Annabeth the whole time, even if she was invisible they could track her, Nico was assigned to this, he was stealthy, and I was assigned to get the flag, that was it. We headed to the woods and for the first time ever at camp I was on the same team as Ares, we discussed our plan to them, and they agreed without discourse. Chiron repeated the rules, and it began. 20 minutes in I was fifty feet from the flag, guarded by Kelsey and a younger Apollo Camper, I ran behind the rock that looked like Zeus's fist. I slowly climbed it and when I grabbed it, no one noticed, I snuck back into the woods, ten feet away I was knocked on my ass. I didn't see who did it, but I saw Nico in a close by tree I assumed it was Annabeth, I started running again, to be pushed in a tree, my body ached, I couldn't fight the invisible, I put the flag in the ground and drew Riptide.

"Fight me; you know you want to, just do it." I was taunting her.

"You can't fight can you cause your precious Noah isn't here."

It was bad to bring Noah into this, a Yankees cap flew off her head, and she came at me, she didn't have her usual dagger she had Noah's sword. Nico grabbed the flag and ran there was great cheering, and Chiron said we won, but Annabeth and I didn't stop, each blow was masterfully blocked on both sides. We had been fighting for twenty minutes and slowly a circle formed around us of campers. Chiron yelled at us to stop, but it did nothing. She was tiring I was tiring, but she couldn't win, the blows came slower and the blocks weaker. Finally Annabeth dropped her sword I kicked it away, I know I couldn't go for the kill, but I still raised my sword above her, she looked into my eyes, pitiful, and weak. I capped Riptide and fell into the hands of Nico and Grover. Kelsey helped Annabeth back to her cabin. I should have been happy to win, but I felt like an ass, I just beat a girl. I stopped momentarily, had they forgotten her cap, I went pack and picked it up and put it in my pocket, I then heard a scream, I knew the voice it was Annabeth's. With all the strength I could muster, I ran to that direction, I saw it, I could never forget it, and I had killed it twice, it was the Minotaur.

I usually hate cliff hangers, but I guess maybe it'll get more reviews, and I'm not like some people who say 10 review or no new stories, but I do like review, next update might actually be tonight. No practice .


End file.
